


Then Came You

by KPop (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun dates ten different people before he finally finds the one.<br/>Or: Byun Baekhyun discovers ten different colors before he finds a rainbow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First

 

 **Pink was ambitious** , and he was a pretty good way to start off. With his pretty face, taste for dominance, and beautiful dancer body, Baekhyun felt like he was in heaven with the younger boy. He was constantly treated right, always kissed on the mouth and the cheeks before he and Pink went their seperate ways, and forever being held down and fucked well. Pink was practically perfect.

Until he began dreaming.

Pink was a dancer: always had been, and always will be. He began to focus in on that when he got ahead of his dreams. He spent more time at the dance studio with his friends than he did with Baekhyun. A lot of people called it "Falling out of love," but Baekhyun called it "Losing to a dream." Baekhyun was reality, dancing was a dream, and Pink wanted his dreams more.

 

 **Black was clingy and obsessive** , and he was the boy that Baekhyun used to get over Pink. He'd broken it off with Pink, saying he just wasn't feeling loved, and Pink basically just said "Okay," packed his shit and left. He let go of Baekhyun was too easy, didn't even try to change for him. Baekhyun felt used.

Black was the complete opposite of Pink and clung to Baekhyun like he was Black's life source. Black was constantly calling Baekhyun his anchor, so he supposed it kind of was like that. But after a while, Baekhyun couldn't even hang out with his friends without Black saying, "Let me come, too, hyung! I love you!" and Baekhyun couldn't handle it anymore. He kicked Black out.

 

 **Red was possessive and jealous** , and he was kind of just a fling. Baekhyun was lonely, in his second year of college, and he felt like he needed someone. Red presented himself at the perfect time, and for a few months, the two of them were just "fuck buddies," and went to each other when one or both was lonely. Red wanted to try a relationship, and Baekhyun agreed, thinking nothing could go wrong.

He was mistaken.

Red began to get jealous every time Baekhyun went out with his friends or even tried to leave him in the morning for his classes. Baekhyun missed a week straight because Red wouldn't let him leave. He felt trapped, and it took help from his best friend at the time, Blue, to get rid of him. Red moved to Canada, and Baekhyun had never felt more relieved in his life. (That quickly went to shit when he saw how much homework he had to make up from the week he missed thanks to Red's stupid, possessive self.)

 

 **Orange was accepting and encouraging** , and he came two years after Red. Around this time, Baekhyun was fighting his way to the top to become a lawyer in a school full of people who wanted to be the same thing. It was hard to even get into the class, but after three failed attempts, Baekhyun was there. He met Orange in a coffee shop that Baekhyun visited too often, and they hit it off immediately.

For a long time, they dated. One year passed, and Baekhyun was still fighting through his classes, getting his work done with high scores. Two years passed, and it was the same thing. Orange was always there to help and kiss his neck and treat him to dinner. He was there to fuck the tension out of Baekhyun and hold his hand every time Baekhyun broke down from stressed. Three years, still. He squeezed Baekhyun's hand, kissed away stress, treated him to coffee in the morning. Four years passed, Baekhyun was a lawyer, and Orange had to move.

It was heart-breaking, but Orange told him it would be okay. Baekhyun never knew why he left, but he knew it had something to do with Orange's family, or else he wouldn't have gone. Orange kissed him, hugged him, and spent every second he could with Baekhyun before he left. Baekhyun never quite got over Orange.

 

 **Grey was emotionless** , and he was practically just a stupid mistake that Baekhyun made, though this was a mistake that didn't have any effects- just kind of took time out of his life. Grey wasn't romantic, and he usually just kissed Baekhyun in the morning, made coffee, and left for work. Baekhyun worked when he had a case, and he filled out paperwork at home. Grey stuck around for six months before Baekhyun decided this wasn't going to work; he wasn't going to spend his life with someone who didn't love him- didn't show it, anyway. Grey was the same as Pink. He said "Okay," and left, just like that. Baekhyun felt like shit for the second time in his life thanks to one stupid boy who didn't mean that much, anyway.

 

 **Yellow was humorous** , and he brought some much-needed excitement to Baekhyun's life. The two of them started off as friends. Yellow always had a joke and a few bucks for coffee in the morning at the same place that Baekhyun and Orange used to visit together. Yellow and Baekhyun wanted to try a relationship, so they did. Three months, eighteen sessions in bed, and numerous visits to the coffee place later, Yellow and Baekhyun decided to be friends. They continued to live together, though, because things weren't weird between them. They were still best friends, and they were still there to cheer each other up. (And maybe they did fuck every once in a while, but neither of them had anybody and it wasn't weird, anyway.)

 

 **Blue was independent** , and Baekhyun needed someone with independence. He was the same Blue that helped him get rid of Black, but he didn't have the same spunky rainbow hair he had in his freshman year of college. He had black hair and a bright smile on that used-to-be-completely-emotionless face. He didn't let Baekhyun take care of him, but he did take care of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun began getting less and less cases, but he only lost so many so he wasn't overwhelmbed anymore. He still got plenty, and he still got payed a lot of money. But he had free time, now, and he wanted to take care of Blue, because he was Blue's hyung and he felt like he should be treating Blue instead of it being the other way around. But Blue was too stubborn to be the "girl" for any more than two seconds. Baekhyun got a little angry, they fought, and they ended on bad terms. Yellow was there to tell a joke and try to make him feel better, but it didn't help that much.

 

 **Purple was generous** , and he was there to help Yellow pick up the broken pieces of Byun Baekhyun. Purple bought Baekhyun little gifts nearly every day, and he left them in random places of Baekhyun's apartment. A necklace here, a new flavor of tea there, a gift card for some food place in Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun accepted all the gifts, but he felt guilty. He tried to tell Purple that it was okay, he didn't need so many gifts, but Purple just kissed him on the mouth and said, "You're worth a million dollars, Byun Baekhyun, and someone has to show you that."

It didn't last too long. Purple became infatuated with Yellow. Yellow tried not to get involved, because he really didn't want to hurt Baekhyun, but Baekhyun saw it- he saw the way Yellow looked at Purple, and he let both of them go. He broke up with Purple with a kiss of forgiveness, and he let go of Yellow with a big hug. Yellow moved out with Purple, and Baekhyun was left with a small, silver-wrapped box he found between two of his pillows that contained a new tie and a letter that Baekhyun still kept: _I'll love you forever, Byun Baekhyun. Thank you for letting me go so forgivingly._

 

 **White was caring** , and he moved in with Baekhyun a few months after they met, almost exactly six months after Yellow had moved away. He fed Baekhyun and made him coffee in the morning. He was poor, but Baekhyun didn't care. He gave White money whenever he needed it because he had some to spare. White never took advantage of that- he only ever bought groceries and maybe a movie here and there for him and Baekhyun to watch together.

When White moved in, he and Baekhyun were together. A couple months later, he and Yellow had the same fate: it wasn't really working out. They stayed living together, though, because Baekhyun didn't want White to leave him, and White wasn't all the content with going anywhere.

 

 **Green was inventive and original** , and he came a year after White. He practically threw himself into Baekhyun's life with his wacky ideas and orange hair. Orange, Baekhyun thought, but he tried not to think about Orange too much. He hated that boy for coming back to his thoughts so often.

Green was a painter, and he painted Baekhyun often. He would leave the paintings all over the house until Baekhyun noticed them, then he would store them in the closet. Baekhyun loved waking up, because every day there would be a new painting to search around for. He felt sad when Green would store them away, but he supposed it was better than letting them all drown him and White.

White moved out when things between Green and Baekhyun got serious. Baekhyun found out later that White had gone to Pink, and the two of them were dating. Baekhyun felt happy for him, even more so when White told him that Pink was treating him right, investing all of his time into White. Baekhyun was glad that White was being treated right, even if Baekhyun had been treated like shit by the same person.

Baekhyun and Green ended in a different way than anyone else did. They didn't break up, and Green didn't move away. Green got into a car accident on Baekhyun's birthday when he was coming home from getting Baekhyun's cake.

Baekhyun never celebrated his birthday again, it was always "Green's Death Day." He would spend the day at the graveyard crying, wishing White had still been around to just make him a cake.

Baekhyun had been hoping Green would stay around forever, but Baekhyun doesn't always get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not expect you to figure out who was who. But I can't quite reveal it yet or else I'd ruin part two for you. I'll make sure to tell you in the next part. Xx


	2. Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byun Baekhyun's lover was a rainbow with a few colors that came and went every now and then.

Park Chanyeol was Pink. When they first met, all he talked about were his dreams. There was a difference between Park Chanyeol and Pink, though. Park Chanyeol let Baekhyun talk about his dreams, too.

_"I'd really like to be, like, an architect or something. The thought of designing a building has always been really, really cool to me." Chanyeol said, taking a sip of his coffee. "For now, though, I'm working as a professor up in our old school. It's pretty cool."_

_"That is pretty cool." Baekhyun agreed, a smile adorning his lips. "I've always wanted to be a singer, but I never felt like I could make it that far. So I became a lawyer, which is the second best thing."_

_"What? Byun Baekhyun, a pretty boy like you should not go for second best." Chanyeol said. "I bet you could be a singer if you tried.... Sing some for me?"_

_So Baekhyun sang something, and Chanyeol literally applauded. "Baekhyun! Your voice is outstanding! How long have you wanted to be a singer?"_

_"Since I was young. I started singing a six or seven years, and I realized I wanted to be a singer when I was thirteen.... When did you decide you wanted to be an architect?"_

_"When I was through my first year of college- which had taught me nothing I would need to know to be an architect, mind you." Chanyeol chuckled. "So I dropped out, came back, and now I'm headed for my dream job."_

_"That's amazing."_

_"What about you, Baek? You should definitely do something on the path of singing."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like anything. Post some videos on the internet; you'd be found in an instant, I assure you."_

_"I don't know."_

_"Please? I quit college then came back to be an architect. Posting a video or two won't hurt you."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"Good boy."_

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Black. When they began dating, Chanyeol clung to Baekhyun like a sloth clings to a tree. However, Chanyeol explained that he had a... problem, if Baekhyun would call it that.

_"Chanyeol, I'm just going to my friend's house! I promise I'll be right back."_

_"But I-I-"_

_"Chanyeol, stop. I haven't seen my friends in forever because you're always, always holding me down.... Chanyeol, I think I want to break up. I can't-"_

_Chanyeol didn't let him finish. He pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug and sealed their lips in an even tighter kiss. He kissed Baekhyun until both of them were short of breath and were forced to break apart if they wanted to live._

_"I'm sorry." Chanyeol muttered. He was engulfing Baekhyun in a tight hug, his shoulders hunched up into Baekhyun's. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so shit with losing people. But I trust you. I trust you. I'm sorry."_

After that, Chanyeol stopped clinging. The only thing he did, which didn't actually bother Baekhyun, was kiss him hard and hug him tight before he went anywhere.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Red, but to a lesser extent than Red was.

_"Hey, babe."_

_Baekhyun turned, expecting Chanyeol to be there with his drink. The man he faced now had a drink for him, but he wasn't Chanyeol. He had a wide, uncomfortable smile and a raised eyebrow. He shoved the drink in Baekhyun's hand and leaned against the counter._

_"Uh, h-hello."_

_"It's odd to see such a pretty boy in a club like this." The man said. He placed his hand on Baekhyun's knee and began to move it up Baekhyun's thigh. "How about I take you somewhere a little cleaner.... A little more private?"_

_"Uh-"_

_"Hello," A voice behind Baekhyun said. Baekhyun turned to see Chanyeol standing there, an all-but-friendly smile on his face. His arm pulled back then flew forward, punching the man in the face. He took the drink from Baekhyun's hand, muttered, "This is probably drugged," and grabbed Baekhyun's hand, dragging him from the club._

Chanyeol didn't let Baekhyun go to any clubs after that night, but it didn't matter. Baekhyun was willing to give up clubs for Chanyeol; he didn't enjoy going to them much, anyway, especially not with men like that prowling around.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Orange. When Baekhyun was found, having posted a few videos of him singing, and offered to be a trainee for at least four months in a far away place, Chanyeol was the one to help Baekhyun pack his bags. He was the one to pull money out of his own bank account despite the fact that Baekhyun was the one with money. He rented a house for up to eight months, and he even found himself a job in the new area to support Baekhyun while he was training. He did the same things Orange did: fucked tension out of his body, held his hand when Baekhyun was stressed, kissed his neck and treated him to dinner even though Baekhyun was his hyung, and made him coffee in the morning. When the four months of training was up, Baekhyun actually got paid, and he was thrust into super stardom.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Grey for a short time after his mother died. Baekhyun wasn't around all that much to help him out, but when he was, he made sure to tuck Chanyeol into bed, turn on the television, make him hot drinks, and do everything he could to get Chanyeol back to the happy, loving person he always was. He lasted six months, the same time as Grey did, but Baekhyun never kicked him out. Because after that six months, Chanyeol was smiling, laughing, and constantly apologizing to Baekhyun for being so lifeless and not loving him properly. Baekhyun always shut him up with kisses and told him it was okay, that Chanyeol needed that time to shut down. Eventually, Chanyeol agreed, but he spent six months loving Baekhyun twice as hard.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Yellow. He was always Yellow. He cracked a joke every chance he got. When Baekhyun performed, Chanyeol was on the phone after his concert, congratulating him and making him laugh. Before a concert, Chanyeol took away his nerves by pulling giggles and chuckles from his throat. When he was on vocal rest, Chanyeol didn't make him laugh, but he did fill the silence with "I love you,"'s and stories about his day. Chanyeol had found a job that he's always wanted; he was an architect, and he was designing the house he and Baekhyun would create a family in.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Blue. When Baekhyun was gone, he took care of himself, the house, and everything else that needed attended to. When Baekhyun was back, he wasn't that Blue. He let Baekhyun treat him to dinner, let himself be the girl of their relationship sometimes because it made Baekhyun happy and that's all he really wanted anyway.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Purple. He bought things for the house that he knew Baekhyun would like. He bought dinner sometimes so Baekhyun didn't have to make it when he came home from a hard day of training. When he proposed to Baekhyun, he made sure he bought the most expensive ring he could find that he knew Baekhyun would love. And Baekhyun did love it.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was White. He didn't cook, but he cleaned. On their wedding day, he made love to Baekhyun instead of fucking him like he usually did. He wasn't poor like White was, but he also didn't take complete advantage of his money like White. Chanyeol made a bank account for their future child's college fund, and he spent a lot of money building his and Baekhyun's dream house. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for him, Baekhyun, and however many children they were going to adopt.

 

  
Park Chanyeol was Green. He designed buildings that made him famous for design. He left sketches all over the house accidentaly, because he had too many ideas anyway. On "Green's Death Day," Chanyeol designed a building that looked like a cake instead of making Baekhyun one, because Baekhyun said he didn't want one- he didn't want anything. But Chanyeol gave him everything, anyway. He made love to him again, cuddled him, spent the whole day doing everything he could to make Baekhyun smile. He didn't know why Baekhyun was so sad that day, but he didn't poke his nose into it.

 

  
Byun Baekhyun's lover was a rainbow with a few colors that came and went every now and then. With his lover, he had a Yellow/Orange daughter and a Blue/Green son. Everything in Baekhyun's life, now, was driving along the right path, and Park Chanyeol was holding the wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was who?
> 
> Pink: Jongin  
> Black: Tao  
> Red: Yifan  
> Orange: Luhan  
> Grey: Yixing  
> Yellow: Jongdae  
> Blue: Sehun  
> Purple: Junmyeon  
> White: Kyungsoo  
> Green: Minseok


End file.
